Thor Akselsen
Thor Akselsen Teenage Ghost Boy (This Character Belongs to Belle) Thorvald K. Akselsen was born in Haderslev, situated in a valley, leading from Vojens to Haderslev Fjord and the Baltic Sea on the 9th of June at 2:38pm. He is the brother of Marijus Christoffer Akselson, and Jacobine Solveiga Akselson, the middle child of Aksel and Solveig Thorsen. History Born in Lithuania, and raised aboard a ship. A luxury yacht, a beloved member of the family his father Askel had named Thor. Due to the strange, and very abnormal lifestyle the his parents Aksel and Solveig lived, he has no siblings. Except of course that he does have the children his mother and father picked up during their travels. Thor has "adopted" elder brother Marijus, and his "adopted" younger sister Jacobine as siblings, who were never very good friends. His father Aksel, and his mother Solveig were in humanely strict, and he was a well behaved boy because of them. Thor as a younger child resented them for their harsh treatment of him, and not Marijus or Cobi. Respected by his elders due to his supposed maturity, he was well known in school for his intellect. A shrew mind which he chose to wield violently. He decided as a child that he would be pursing a career in the Ministry of Magic when he grew up. He had all the potential for greatness but squandered with a single faltering weakness, his heart. Tordis Sørensen was a young girl who thought very highly of herself, she thought she had it all figured out. She grew up near Thor, but they were never close until a few months before he made his declaration, that he would be Minister for Magic. She toyed with Thor to no end while he was living on land in Велико Търново (Veliko Tarnovo, Bulgaria). When she got upset with him for declining the invitation to be her husband. Saying; We should be apart, we are better as friends. She ruined his life. All of Thor's father Aksel's charges that had him, and Thor's mother Solveig incarcerated are false claims perpetuated by falsified evidence that Tordis meant for Thor to suffer for, in a much more devastating way she got what she wanted. Thor was an orphan, because of Tordis selfishness. However, he was school-aged. This was a difficult time for him, and while the magical abilities he had been displaying thus far in life were average for a wizard of his age, the effort he made to save his own life after falling off the ship. He could not perform magic for months after his parents were taken away from him. Not until he made friends could anyone believe this kid was not a squib. Saul, and Ali, his only friends. They were both special, really special and it drove other people away from them. Saul is a werewolf, and Ali, the poor thing, is a Vampire. ---- :They happen to be the ones that killed him, on his birthday no less. Saul was upset that girls, didn't seem to like him much. He is actually pretty sensitive and he can be aggressive. He tries to hide it with arrogance. Ali was mad at him and it seems like she usually is. She found a group of her girlfriends to complain about the scent only she as a vampire or other werewolves could smell, they bought it and the rumor spread. He stalked out to the woods towards night fall like a big baby, before Ali could follow to apologize. Little did any of us know the moon was out early that day. Saul tore into Thor like he was made from air, Ali got to the remains a little too late to be able to do anything except keep Saul from complete consumption. She may have tried to save him, or maybe she was hungry. Saul thinks she is just as weak as he is. Thor likes to think she feed from him to try and save him. There was too much blood, too much for her to drink, and too much already spilled. Thor died that day, on his birthday, on Valentine's day. ---- |-|Etymology= |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= Physical appearance Thor has a fair skin complexion, and brown/blonde hair. His bright blue eyes, he is very very handsome, and a little scruffy. He has a goofy face. He gets this dopey look that people fall for, it works on children, men and women alike. Thor is tall, he isn't disgustingly muscular but he is very nicely built. Personality Thor know himself very, very well. He knows his skills, and his potential, and he smartly use them to bring out the best results for him. He can be quiet, timid and modest. He does not overdo things, hence his attempts at balancing his ways in every walk of life. He seeks both stability and excitement in his everyday affairs, which makes him an adorably endearing person. He is superstitious, quite loyal and honest. He loves freedom and tends to rebel out when restricted unjustly. He is usually determined, he can be stubborn and moody. He can be sensitive and get easily upset over minor arguments, which is why he becomes so intent to mend them. He can impress just about anyone. Relationships |-|Family= |-|Friends and Acquaintances= Saul Alina Category:Characters Category:Male Category:EESM